


(5) months

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [31]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: McCoy's shore leave is interrupted.





	(5) months

McCoy couldn't believe his luck. Five months of shore leave. No one to answer to. No stubborn assholes who would ignore his medical advice.

He really shouldn't have been surprised when Jim showed up with a half-baked scheme to dash all his hopes for a quiet break.

Apparently there was trouble at Starfleet. "I still don't see how it's any of our business," McCoy pointed out.

"If this proposal goes through, Spock will be blacklisted."

"Shit. You could've just led with that."

Jim smirked. "There was a time when you'd let it happen."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm a sap."


End file.
